


Coexisting

by livxxmarie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livxxmarie/pseuds/livxxmarie
Summary: Link scores two goals and Rhett wants to celebrate.





	Coexisting

Rhett’s heart raced as he watched the field, the familiar dark hair of his favorite brunette locked in his sights with vigor. The fall air was distracting, creating clouds of steam whenever Rhett exhaled, and he felt the need to hold his breath as to not detract his attention away from the game. Link had gotten to play so much that day, and while his friends were unfortunately not there to watch with him, he felt the thrill of excitement hum throughout his body as the ball flew into the goal, Link’s foot leading the way.

Rhett stood up and yelled, hooting and hollering as loud as he could, smiling as he watched Link’s eyes light up and pumping both of his fists into the air with triumph. His teammates high fived him, looks of astonishment on all of their faces, and the smile that had formed on Rhett’s face was evergreen.

Just moments later the game started up again and Rhett was still feeling the thrill of his best friend’s accomplishments when Link was headed towards the goal yet again. He got up out of his seat once more, unbelieving what he was seeing with his eyes. Just as he was starting to yell, Link’s left foot flew into the air, gracefully sending the ball straight into the net.

The rest of the game was fantastic, Rhett watching in loud enthusiasm as Link stumbled through the remainder of time left spent on the field in clear awe at his own achievement. It felt like only mere minutes had passed when Rhett raced out of his seat to envelop his best friend in a tight hug, yelling excitedly to him. Link yelled a bit, as Rhett expected him to, and sent a short wave before racing to get changed in the locker room.

Most nights, Rhett would’ve been impatient and found something to do while waiting for Link to get back outside so that the two could leave, but it seemed like the exhilaration of the game was leaving him with an antsy feeling unlike the one he was used to. While normally looking forward to going home and resting, the comfort of a warm house too tempting to resist, Rhett was looking forward to seeing Link again more than anything. The brunet exited the building minutes later, steam rolling off of his warm body as it hit the chilly night air.

“Let’s go for a drive. Head out to our spot. We gotta celebrate this, man,” Rhett insisted, no need to introduce himself once more to the man he had just seen. Link smiled and nodded enthusiastically, nearly bouncing as he walked to the Omega.

“I can’t believe that happened. Tonight is the best night of my life.”

Rhett smiled at Link’s giddy nature and before unlocking the car, swooped him up in another hug, ignoring the flurry of butterflies that whirled around in his stomach as he caught a glimpse of Link’s red blush before heading to the driver’s side of the vehicle, smile permanent on his face.

“Seems like you’re happier than I am,” Link noted, sending a curious and soft smile Rhett’s way. The blonde shrugged, overcome with the urge to remain silent. The smile was still on his features, though, and he tried to ignore his usual weirdness.

“I’m proud of you, man. I know how hard you’ve been practicing. You deserved to kick in a few goals.”

The reminder of Link’s winnings sparked up his body’s jittery excitement once more and Rhett was grateful for the chatter that poured out of the boy’s mouth as they drove, laughing as he recounted how he kicked both goals in with his non-dominant foot.

“That’s because you’re a left-hander, Link. I’ve been tellin’ ya for years,” Rhett replied, laughing as Link rolled his eyes, both men easily coexisting as they always had.

Things had been feeling different lately. Rhett was unsure of what to make of his own emotions when he was around Link, frequently overcome with nervousness and discomfort in the boy’s presence. It had been growing steadily until this point for years, and while Rhett knew the reasons for his behavior, he refused to acknowledge them. It seemed as if Link was the same as always, if not more cautious around his friend from lack of understanding and fear of their friendship falling apart. Rhett had done his best to rid the brunet of his anxieties, but he couldn’t deny that their dynamic had changed due to his own behaviors. But nights like tonight, both of them alone together as the world catered to their every need, simply living near each other with such careless ease—these were the nights that Rhett was most thankful for; these were the nights he felt they were at their strongest and that no strange emotions or conflicting feelings could tear the two away from each other.

Rhett parked the car and tossed his keys in the passenger seat before stepping out into the night, their footsteps loud with the crunch of fall leaves as they walked to their normal spot. Link, in only the clothes he had gone to the game in, was shivering subtly. Rhett rolled his eyes at the boy before taking off the hoodie he had gotten in French class the year before and tossing it to him.

“It’s a wonder your toes haven’t frozen off by now. Doesn’t Sue remind you to pack warm clothes in your soccer bag?”

“Have her reminders ever done me any good before?” Link asked with a sheepish smile as he threw the garment on and caught up to Rhett. The blonde didn’t respond audibly, shaking his head and smiling instead.

They sat next to each other on the cold grass, staring out at the water in front of them. The trees were still thick and full, a fact that confused Rhett. Dwelling on the changing seasons and the remarkable lifespan of the leaves in their own secluded area, he turned his head towards Link to ask his opinion. Instead, he was met with Link’s blue eyes already looking curiously up at him.

“Shouldn’t there be less leaves on the trees?”

Rhett smiled at their synchronized minds and chuckled, reaching out and throwing an arm around his best friend. Link smiled through his perplexity as he always did whenever Rhett laughed.

“What is it?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing, bo. We’ve been spendin’ too much time together.”

Link’s smile remained, but the mirth behind it was gone as he laughed. Rhett noticed the change in expression and looked at him in concern.

“I don’t see enough of you, man,” Link said, his voice softer than it usually was. He had been talking like that more often now—voice quiet, gentle demeanor, sad eyes much more downturned than usual. It was a sight that sent a guilty pang through Rhett’s chest.

“I see you every day,” Rhett presented. It wasn’t an accusation, just an observation of his confusion on the subject. Link sighed and broke the eye contact, focusing instead on the sky that peaked through the trees surrounding them.

“I see you all the time, I know. But something’s different. I don’t know what it is.”

The conversation had taken a rather deep turn and Rhett felt discomfort creeping in, taking his arm away from Link automatically. He cleared his throat and tried to think of a way to steer the conversation back to Link’s soccer game. Before he had the chance, the brunet was talking again.

“See, man? Every time I mention how weird we’ve been acting you freeze up and refuse to even look at me.”

Rhett shrugged off the accusation, knowing he was being too defensive but ignoring the part of his brain that pleaded him to tell Link everything he was thinking. Men didn’t talk about their feelings and Rhett was nothing if not manly.

“I’m trying to have a conversation, dude. What did I do?”

There he went, blaming himself again. Rhett felt a larger swell of guilt fill his veins and he turned towards Link, prepared to knock the conversation back where it came from and change the subject. Still, the guilt was too much to ignore as he stared into his best friend’s sad eyes and he floundered.

“You always look at me like you’re in pain or somethin’. If I did something, you just gotta tell me. What’s this about?”

“It’s not about you,” Rhett’s voice was cold when he spoke, eyes flickering back to the scenery ahead of him. “Can’t we just talk about how awesome you were at the game?”

Link sighed and shrugged, defeated. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry I brought it up.”

Rhett searched his brain for something to say as the silence billowed over them. He turned to Link with intention of asking him to head back to their houses, a false claim of a headache at the tip of his tongue. Yet again, the brunet interrupted him.

“No, actually. No we can’t. You’ve been an asshole lately and I’m not gonna shut up about it just because you aren’t in the mood to explain yourself.”

Rhett rolled his eyes, adamant on not starting an argument but irritation flowing through him regardless. He remained silent and waited for Link to speak again, sure that the man would apologize or tell him that he wanted to leave.

“What’s wrong, Rhett? You on your _period_?” Link snarled, short fuse getting the best of him. Rhett did not expect that, to say the least. He threw an angry glare at the man.

“You’re pissing me off.”

“Really? Am I? That’s surprising. I didn’t know you could still feel emotions.”

Rhett rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards the Omega.

“Let’s go.”

“No, Rhett. Let’s not go. I don’t want to leave. I want you to tell me what the hell is going on with you.”

Rhett turned towards Link and threw his hands in the air, eyebrows raised.

“This isn’t going to make me want to talk to you!”

“Nothing makes you want to talk to me!”

Link sighed, anger dissipating quickly as he put his face in his hands and rubbed his temples.

“I don’t know what to do about this, man, but you aren’t my best friend anymore. You’re just here. We don’t talk. You don’t tell me anything. You’re not you anymore.”

Rhett let his hands fall to his sides but made no move to explain himself. It was too dangerous to delve into his feelings when they were both in such strange states of mind.

“Talk to me. Tell me something. Tell me anything. Is this about Amber? I know you guys broke up a few weeks ago but I didn’t think it was still bothering you.”

“No, no, she’s not the problem. I just haven’t been feeling like myself lately,” Rhett replied, sitting down on the ground once more. It was clear they weren’t leaving anytime soon and it was pointless to remain silent as it only seemed to cause them both problems.

“Is it something I did?” Link asked, genuine concern flowing from him. Rhett shook his head, but refused to meet his eyes. It was too late to be up talking about his feelings.

“I miss you, man. If it’s something I did, just tell me.”

“It’s not, Link. It’s not you.”

“Then why is it only me that you’re acting like this around?”

Rhett shrugged, no explanation ready, and he looked up at the sky. He had asked himself the same question almost nightly, wishing he could get rid of the butterflies that filled his stomach and the tingling of his skin whenever he was around the brunet now.

“I just feel different around you than everyone else,” Rhett replied without thinking. Link nodded at this as if he understood.

“I feel different around you than everyone else, too, man. You’re my best buddy.”

“I know, but it’s different than that. I can’t explain it.”

Link stared at him, suddenly much quieter than he had been previously, the need to get more out of Rhett now dissolved. Rhett still refused to make eye contact, but felt his face grow up as blue eyes watched his own.

“I think I understand,” Link whispered. Rhett’s heart jumped a bit and he turned towards Link on instinct.

The two stared at each other from a few feet apart in complete silence until Rhett got up the courage to speak again.

“You do?”

“Yeah. I do.”

Rhett nodded.

“I want to kiss you,” Link said, studying Rhett’s face as soon as he had spoken. “But I know that we can’t.”

Rhett nodded once more, swallowing hard. Familiar sadness swelled through his blood and he felt a strange mix of despair and thrill.

“What if we did? Just once. Just here,” Rhett asked. Link nodded and moved closer to him carefully.

“I think that’d be okay. Just here. No one can see us.”

“Just this one time, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And just a kiss.”

“Yeah.”

“Friends kiss each other all the time in other countries.”

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

Link’s words defied his blue eyes which told a much different story, but Rhett ignored it and leaned in.

They met each other with hesitance the air swirled around them with relief. Link pulled himself even closer, deepening the kiss, and Rhett sighed sweetly as their lips moved against each other’s in the most satisfying way. The blonde caressed Link’s cheek and Link’s hands wrapped around Rhett’s back.

They broke apart moments later and Link’s eyes were sadder than Rhett had ever seen them before. He ran his hand through the brunet’s hair, doing his best to live in the moment for as long as he could, and he swallowed hard as they stood up and walked silently to the Omega.

* * *

 

Years later, Rhett woke up to a very cold bedroom and headed to his closet to grab a sweatshirt. His hand searched to the back of his closet and grasped onto an article of clothing he hadn’t worn in years. Hugging it to him, he breathed in and wished that he could still smell the air of that fateful night, smiling as he threw it on.

He walked back to his bed in the dark and flopped onto it, content and wistful. He didn’t want to sleep anymore, fully awakened from his slumber by the nostalgia that had overtaken him. A hand grabbed his arm and he was yanked gracelessly forward, head landing onto his pillow as a warm body wrapped around him.

“C’mere. ‘m cold.”

“You’re always cold,” Rhett whispered back. Link’s sleepy blue eyes peered up at him, a snarky response on the tip of his tongue. It died as he took in the sweatshirt that encapsulated Rhett’s upper body and a smile grew on his lips.

“I haven’t seen that thing in years,” Link replied, voice murky from sleep.

“Junior year of high school. You remember?”

“Of course I remember. That was the best night of my life.”

“The first night we kissed,” Rhett agreed, reaching out to caress Link’s face gently.

“The night I scored two soccer goals with my left foot,” Link replied, voice mockingly wistful. Rhett laughed and Link hushed him immediately.

“You’ll wake up the kids, you dork,” Link muttered fondly, cuddling into his husband. Rhett stifled his laughter and tickled Link’s sides to make him squirm slightly before settling back into bed.

As he was just about to drift back to sleep, Rhett felt Link’s hands running gently over the fabric. The brunet sighed happily and buried his face into Rhett’s chest and the two fell asleep easily, content to be coexisting just as they always had.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one but it's been a while since I've written something and I felt inspired. Inspired by GMM 112 ! Feedback is amazing!


End file.
